Beauty and the Beast
by vinkunwildflowerqueen
Summary: Allison Cameron has a past, and it affects her everyday of her life. Whilst she fights to keep her past secret, she can't stop her past and present from intertwining. HP/House crossover- not your usual crossover. Hameron. was my 1st ever fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Beauty and the Beast

A House/Harry Potter fan fiction

**DISCLAIMER: House belongs to Fox, Harry Potter to the genius that is JK Rowling. I only hope one day I can write as well as she does.**

**AN. Ok, I've had a few requests from people to post my House/HP crossover, so I am, thanks to Marietta... just warning you though, this is not your typical crossover. It's hard to explain, but I've done it my way and if you don't like it, I really don't want to know. I mean seriously, if you read HP and didn't like it, I'm assuming you didn't send letters to JK Rowling abusing her, so please don't do it to me. It's a readers choice as to what they read, but they should treat writers with respect.**

**Also, because obviously House is set in New Jersey, and HP in England, I had to change that- so I set HP in **_**New England**_**... it made sense at the time. **

**PLEASE NOTE: This was my first ever fan fic. So, keep that in mind whilst reading.**

**Prologue**

Allison Cameron was sixteen years old when she fell in love for the first time. A young witch attending Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry her entire world had changed in the summer before her seventh year. She had arrived home to suddenly discover her parents were in the midst of finalizing their divorce, and her father would be married again before the leaves changed- to the woman who had lived down the street her entire life with her two sons, Shaun and Dylan Harris. Allison, hurt and upset had rebelled against her parents, cutting off any contact with her father, and sook refuge in the homes of her two closest friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

Harry too was adjusting to change, although his changes were more positive than Allison's. Sirius had been given a formal pardon by the Ministry, Lupin and Tonks had married and were expecting their first child. Most significantly, a recent discovery by a team of alchemists was the Arvadek Adava Potion, which had the ability to reverse the effects of the Avada Kedavra Curse. Lily and James Potter had been the first successful test for the potion, which was under strict Ministry control. He had moved out of the Dursley's home, and moved in with his parents to number 12, Grimmauld Place where he seemed bewildered to suddenly find himself in a home where not only was he loved and wanted but had everything he had been neglected the first sixteen years of his life.

As the two friends attempted to deal together with the extreme changes in their lifestyle, they formed a much closer and deeper friendship which gradually evolved once they returned to Hogwarts for their seventh year. It wasn't an easy year for the two, it seemed everyone in the Wizarding world had an opinion on their newly fledged romance, and they were attempting to juggle their new changed relationship with their respective friendships with Ron and the other Gryffindors. Allison was struggling with her new roles in life as a child of divorced parents, step-daughter, step-sister, girlfriend and the choices she had to make regarding her future. Although a gifted witch, she wasn't entirely sure she didn't want to pursue a career outside of the Wizarding world, reluctant to give up her childhood dream of becoming a world famous doctor.

Then there was the fact that Lord Voldemort was still a very large factor in their lives, often Harry joked it felt like he was a third party in their relationship; and he was as equally determined to keep Allison safe as he was to have a real, normal relationship. Somehow, Harry managed to defeat Voldemort, thus fulfilling the prophecy and they managed to survive their NEWT year and move their growing relationship into the real world. Allison made the difficult decision to take some college courses instead of pursuing a career in the magical world, after receiving support from Dumbledore himself on the idea.

"You cannot deny that the first life you ever knew was one without magic," he told her one afternoon the summer after they had left Hogwarts. It had been at the end of one of the Order's meetings, and Dumbledore had found her immersed in a college catalogue for Massachusetts State and Massachusetts Community College, frantic over the seemingly impossible choice she was facing.

"I know," she had sighed wearily. "And my mom loves the idea... ever since I was little I always said I was going to be a doctor. But it feels like, I'm turning my back on magic, like I think a career in magic is below me."

"Below you or above you?" he had asked her seriously, and she had been stunned.

So, she had promptly enrolled in a few elementary classes, to readjust to an education of no magic, and maybe decide where she wanted her life to take her. She was nineteen when Harry had proposed, and the entire Wizarding world rejoiced as the news spread throughout the world. When they began to plan the wedding, they sat down and considered the places and people closest to their hearts. It was Harry who realised there was really only one place they wanted to get married, and they had made a special return visit to Hogwarts to visit Professor Dumbledore, a week after the news had been announced.

They had both been rather nervous as they sat in Dumbledore's office, and it was Allison who dove headfirst to make the request.

"We started to make wedding plans the other day, and we started talking about where we wanted to get married," she'd began, as Dumbledore listened patiently.

"Neither of us are particularly religious, so it would just seemed ridiculous to have a church wedding. But when we started to think of alternative venues, the only place we could think of... was here. I mean, we spent so much time here, it was our home for seven years and so much happened in those seven years, it just seemed natural. So, we were wondering if it would be possible for us to get married here?"

She and Harry had waited with bated breath, and Dumbledore took a moment to answer. His eyes seemed wet as he spoke finally.

"You know, you're right, Allison. Hogwarts has been a home to thousands of witches and wizards over the years. My mother used to have a saying that a house wasn't a home until it had had a wedding, a birth and a death. I'm sorry to say that we've had our fair share of deaths within the castle, far more than I'd like. We've even had a birth here, Rowena Ravenclaw's own daughter was born in the castle. But Hogwarts has never seen a wedding since its founding, and I cannot think of anyone who deserves the honour more than the two of you."

They were married nine months later, in a beautiful ceremony that took place by the side of the lake at Hogwarts on September first, as dozens of young witches and wizards were boarding the Hogwarts Express from Platform 9 ¾ on their way to begin a new year, two short weeks before Allison's twentieth birthday. Dumbledore married them, and at Allison's request, having no contact still with her father, Sirius had given her away. It had been her attempt to convey to him what Sirius meant to Harry, and hence to her. After the wedding, the newlyweds moved into number 12 Grimmauld Place, as Lily was reluctant to have her son leave her home so soon. And then Harry returned to his Auror work in the Ministry, and Allison to her college courses and the two were blissfully happy for a moment.

And their joy seemed unstoppable, when the following July, after ten months of marriage, Allison and Harry announced they were expecting their first child. And that was when their luck ran out. Allison was four months pregnant when Harry was brutally murdered while on the tail of a rogue Death Eater. Devastated and inconsolable the only thing that kept Allison going was knowing she had to be strong for her unborn child. For Harry's child. And then barely two months after she had buried her husband, she had awoken in the middle of the night with contractions. Neither doctors nor Dumbledore had been able to stop the labour from progressing, and Zachary Sirius James Potter had been born and pronounced stillborn, crushing the last of his mother's faith in love, magic and God.

Allison had moved about in a stupor for months, oblivious to the letters and gifts of sympathy and support that poured in from around the globe. Suddenly, just before what should have been Harry's twenty- second birthday, she made an impulsive decision to change her life. Despite all protests, she transferred to Michigan State University and left number 12, Grimmauld Place; stunning the Order with her intention to go to medical school.

**Remember, please don't review if you don't like it! Just stop reading, like the rest of the world. And yes, Sirius, Dumbledore, Lupin and Tonks are alive. Because i love them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: House belongs to Fox, Harry Potter to the genius that is JK Rowling. I only hope one day I can write as well as she does.**

**Chapter 1**

Early September 2006 found Dr. Allison Cameron an immunologist and member of the Diagnostics Department of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, alongside Dr. Robert Chase and Dr. Eric Foreman, working under world renowned diagnostician, Dr. Gregory House. House and his team dealt with cases that baffled other doctors, sometimes assisted by Dr. James Wilson and Dr. Lisa Cuddy, and they were fast gaining a reputation for solving unusual medical cases.

One night, as House, Chase and Foreman were packing up to go home, whilst Wilson patiently waited for House, Allison spoke up.

"Uh, before everyone leaves... next week is my birthday. I'm having a... thing down by the beach with some friends and you're all invited, if you want to come."

"Sure, sounds good," Chase immediately replied, in his Australian accent.

"Great. How about it Foreman?"

"Definitely," he assured her, flashing her a friendly smile.

She returned the smile, then it turned into a slight grimace as she turned to House. "House?"

"I'll have to consult my calendar," House answered, briefly looking in her direction.

Wilson rolled his eyes. "We'll _both _be there, Allison."

"There's a rule against peer pressure," House muttered, heading for the door.

"Who else will be there?" Foreman asked her.

Allison shrugged. "Mostly my- my husband's family and some old friends. It should be a 'magical' evening, according to Dumble-" she stopped speaking suddenly, mentally cursing her slip of the tongue.

Which of course, House noticed. "Dumble? As in Dumbledore? What, your husband was Harry Potter?"

Allison considered making a joke, but knew this would be a rare case when the truth could be told and not taken seriously.

"Exactly," she said seriously and left the office.

"Cameron! Hold the elevator!"

Allison sighed, but kept the doors open for House. He got in, the doors closed and he opened his mouth.

"So, like _the _Harry Potter?"

Allison bit her lip, knowing the truth was out. She hated these conversations with her boss, where he tried to pry into her private life.

"You've read the books?"

"Yeah, but this is like the inside story," he commented.

She sighed. "Remember when we had that case with the sick babies, and you asked if I'd lost a baby?"

House nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, you were half right. I lost a baby, and I lost Harry."

"Funny, I don't remember an Allison Cameron in the books."

She shrugged. "After Harry died, his mom decided to write his story under a false name. When it was going to be published, I asked for a false name too. Hence, Hermione Granger."

"Ok, but that's not the interesting part," House interrupted.

Allison sighed heavily. "Harry and I dated, fell in love and eventually got married. I got pregnant, and then he died. I was four months pregnant, and then two months later I went into premature labour. I had a baby boy, Zachary... he was stillborn. I was twenty-one, had just lost my husband and watched my son die. So, I moved to Michigan and went to medical school."

By this time, they had reached the car park and Allison was about to head to her car when House stopped her.

"Cameron, you could have saved us a lot of time diagnosing if you'd used magic."

Allison turned, the tears she had been fighting as she'd told her story still shining unshed in her eyes. "I don't use magic anymore. Goodnight, Dr. House."


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: House belongs to Fox, Harry Potter to the genius that is JK Rowling. I only hope one day I can write as well as she does.**

**Chapter 2**

"Ah, Dr. Cameron, you're late. Or would you rather Dr. Granger?" Chase teased her, as she entered the next morning.

Allison, exhausted after a sleepless night and a rushed morning after oversleeping, stopped in her tracks. "House told you?"

"Yeah," Foreman nodded, apologetically. "Wilson and Cuddy know too. He actually came in early to tell people, but everyone thinks he's making things up."

"Good," Allison muttered. "You two don't?"

Chase shrugged. "If House is going to spread rumours about someone, they usually involve someone being a transsexual. Don't worry though, your secret's safe with us."

Allison smiled gratefully at them. "Thanks, guys."

"Hey, Cameron? Are Malfoy and Snape really that bad?" Chase asked her.

"Malfoy is. Snape... he's just misunderstood. He'll be there on Saturday night, so you can see for yourself."

Although at first, the team pressed her for details about her famous life, they soon stopped after Allison begged them to drop the subject. Saturday came quickly, and it was perfect weather for a beach dinner. By the time House and the others arrived, everyone was already gathered at a long table that was placed on the grass above the sand, which House was sure wasn't usually there. As they cautiously approached the crowded table, Allison saw them and broke off her conversation with a woman with long red hair and came around to greet them.

"Hey, happy birthday!" Chase greeted her cheerfully embracing her.

"Thanks, Chase. You guys find the place ok?"

"Yeah, this is a great spot," Foreman said appreciatively.

Allison looked around and smiled. "Yeah, thanks. I found it when I moved here. Hardly anyone else shows up, so it seemed perfect. Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone."

She led them over to the table and called over the many conversations. "Hey people, these are my colleagues. This is Wilson, Chase, Foreman and House. Guys, this is... well, everyone."

"So much detail, that's the best introduction I've ever had," teased one red-haired man who the doctors guessed to be one of the Weasley twins.

"Fine, picky." Allison made a face at him, and sighed. "Guys, this is Lily and James Potter; Molly and Arthur Weasley; Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron Weasley; Ron's wife Lavender; Bill's wife Fleur; Ginny and Dean Thomas; Luna and Neville Longbottom; Sirius Black; Remus Lupin, Tonks and their son Teddy; Mad-Eye Moody; Hagrid; my step-brothers Shaun and Dean Harris; Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape. Happy now, Fred?"

"It'll do, but I prefer spotlights and fireworks," he replied and Allison laughed as she resumed her seat, and her conversation with Ginny.

The Wizarding guests made the Muggles feel very comfortable, and House struck up a conversation with Allison's step-brother Dylan over dinner, and was surprised to learn he too, was a doctor.

"What's your specialty?" he asked him.

"I'm a radiologist," Dylan answered.

"Really?" House seemed intrigued by this. "We could use a radiologist in our department if you ever leave Boston."

"Uh, no way!" Allison protested. "The day you hire my brother is the day I quit."

"Didn't you already quit once?" House retorted. "Yet here you are."

Allison made a face. House was infamous for saying exactly what he thought to anyone. Allison knew, however, that he was not really as bitter and miserable as he seemed. She also knew he was referring to the incident, a few months ago, when she had resigned until House had begged her to return. As the evening progressed, Allison seemed to withdraw slightly and she wandered down to the water's edge, where she stood shivering slightly watching the waves crash upon the shore.

Wilson nudged Foreman as House rose from the table and limped towards Allison. It was no secret that Allison had developed a crush on House awhile ago, and the doctors suspected that House returned the favour. The two had had one ill-fated date when Allison had first returned to the hospital, but nothing had ever come of it, which may have been due to the return of House's ex-girlfriend a few months shortly after.

Down by the water, Allison was startled when House suddenly appeared by her side, and offered her his jacket. Accepting it, she returned her gaze to the waves in silence.

"Did you ever read 'The Little Mermaid'? The original?" she asked finally.

"Yeah, right before 'Gone with the wind.'"

She ignored the sarcasm. "It always takes a lot out of me... being with everyone, knowing Harry should be here too... at the end, when the mermaid dies and becomes foam on the ocean? I always liked that idea, that when we die, we return to nature."

"It's the circle of life," House commented dryly.

Allison didn't reply, and he thought he must have offended her when she spoke again. "I guess that's why I like the beach so much now. It makes me feel calm, like Harry's still here somehow. That's why the party was here."

House paused, then surprised both Allison and their spying colleagues by handing her a small box. "Here. Happy birthday."

Puzzled, she opened it to reveal a simple charm bracelet. There were three charms on it; a lightning bolt, a stethoscope and a shape she couldn't make out. "Thank you, it's beautiful."

She struggled to put it on, and House helped her fasten it. "Ok, the lightning bolt and stethoscope I get. What's the third charm?"

"It's... it's a vase," he said awkwardly. "Like the kind they have in the lobby of a hotel or something."

She laughed in understanding. "Lobby art. Nice. Thank you," she smiled at him.

Up at the dinner table, the doctors sat watching them in stunned silence. "He actually bought a gift for someone?" Chase gaped in disbelief.

"He likes her," Foreman murmured in wonder.

On Monday morning, as soon as they arrived, Foreman and Chase pressed Allison for details.

"What did House get you for your birthday?"

Allison was startled. "What?"

"You heard us, Cameron. Saturday night, House gave you something. What was it?"

She flushed. "Nothing. Just a charm bracelet," she replied, waving her wrist to show them, and they examined the charms carefully.

"Wow, he really has a thing for you," Chase said in surprise.

"What are you talking about?" Allison demanded, but they were interrupted by House's arrival.

"Good morning team!" He limped in and headed for the whiteboard, hanging his cane atop it a signal for the team to get to work.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: House belongs to Fox, Harry Potter to the genius that is JK Rowling. I only hope one day I can write as well as she does.**

**Chapter 3**

The months passed quietly until one day in November, when Allison called in sick to work. House and the team thought nothing of it, there were always bugs going around the hospital in winter and doctors were always catching them. That day however, about mid-morning, Ron suddenly appeared in the doorway looking anxious.

"Hi, is Allison here?" he asked.

"No, she called in sick today," Foreman replied.

Ron swore and sighed deeply.

"What's going on?" Chase asked curiously.

Ron hesitated, then tried to explain. "Today... is the anniversary of Harry's death. It's always a hard day for Allie, but it's been seven years, which is a really important number in our world. And then, it's only two months until the anniversary of when she lost the baby... we've been trying to contact Allie all day, but it doesn't look like she's home, so I thought she might have come into work."

House was strangely silent through this explanation, then stood up. "Do you mind if I try and find her?"

Foreman and Chase scoffed. "You?" Foreman raised an eyebrow.

House shrugged. "I didn't know Harry, so it might be easier for her to talk to me. Besides, you two are busy with doctor stuff."

Ron seemed unsure, but agreed. "Yeah, ok. Just, if you find her, ask her to get in touch?"

"Sure," House nodded and grabbed his backpack.

He left Ron and headed towards the elevator where he met Wilson. "Where are you going?" his friend asked him.

"I've got an appointment with an immunologist," he called over his shoulder, not stopping to talk.

Allison lay in bed, still in her pajamas with her wedding album open in front of her. The apartment was dark and closed up and she hadn't stopped crying since she'd woken up. Her door was locked and the phone off the hook. She knew her friends, especially Lily and Ron would have been trying to contact her, but she didn't want to speak to anyone. When a knock sounded on her front door, she ignored it knowing they'd soon give up. Sure enough, the knocking quickly ceased. However, she was startled when her bedroom door suddenly opened to reveal House standing there.

"House! What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Get up, get dressed. I'll wait in the living room," he said brusquely and left the room as suddenly as he'd arrived.

Unsure, but unwilling to ignore his orders, she slowly got up and dressed casually. When she emerged from her bedroom, House was impatiently sitting on her couch.

"How the hell did you get in?" she asked him.

House shrugged. "Foreman's tricks of the trade. I'm so glad I hired a man with breaking and entering expertise. Ron wants you to contact people so they know you haven't killed yourself. Have you eaten?"

"No."

"I didn't think so. Come on," he rose to his feet.

Allison frowned. "Where are we going?"

"It doesn't matter, just out. Let's go."

Allison grabbed shoes and a jacket and her bag before following House out to his car. He drove them to a popular diner where he ordered them both burgers and fries. However, when the food arrived, Allison mostly picked at hers but looked up at House in embarrassed gratefulness.

"Thank you for this," she said awkwardly.

House shrugged. "I haven't lost a husband or a baby, but I imagine it's somewhat similar to losing a body part, which I have in a way. You can't hide away forever, especially when it hurts the most. It doesn't help."

As they ate, they discussed safe topics, such as movies, books and TV shows; and over dessert, Allison told him about her life before she'd become a doctor, and the early years of hers and Harry's relationship and what had led to that.

"So, you're in touch with your step-brothers, but not your father? Since you were sixteen?"

"Pretty much. He hurt my mom so bad, and I couldn't stand that they didn't tell me what was going on, but expected me to deal with it all. By the time I'd found out about my dad's affair and the divorce, a lot of their hate for each other was resolved so I had to deal with mine on my own. Ron, even though he always complains about being one of seven kids, and the youngest boy, his family has so much love, he couldn't understand what I was feeling. Harry could, and he'd just found his parents!"

"What about your mom?"

Cameron shrugged. "I talk to her, but we're not close."

House paused. "So why medical school?"

She smiled. "It was my dream when I was a little girl. Plus, I couldn't save my husband or son; but I could help save others."

"Of course, you're the Miss America doctor, I forgot. Why immunology?"

She shrugged. "Why not?"

After they'd eaten and returned to her apartment, House insisted she contact Lily and James and reassure them she was ok, and would talk to them later. He had been very impressed to learn that Lily had managed to set up a phone in number 12, Grimmauld Place so she could stay in touch with her daughter-in-law who had rejected most things magical; and stunned to hear she had not been back to the house since she had moved out seven years ago.

"I call them a lot, Ron and Ginny know how to use a phone, and they'll call me too. They come here a lot, but I don't go to Boston much anymore."

House was very curious about this new world he had read about, but now had a chance to understand more. "So, can you Apparate still?"

Allison laughed. "I could. I don't, but I could. It's like riding a bike, you don't forget but it takes a lot of concentration."

It ended up being the first real conversation she had ever had with her boss, where he didn't mock her or use any sarcasm.

"Thanks for today, I really needed it," she said to him softly when he finally left.

House studied his shoes. "Look, Cameron... please don't let the fact that today is the anniversary of your husband's death influence you in any way... but do you want to have dinner tomorrow night?"

Allison paused, but smiled slightly. "Like a date?"

"Yeah, but one where there's no blackmail involved."

She nodded shortly. "Ok then."

House paused, seemingly caught unaware by her answer. "Ok. So, I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Sure. See you then."

Allison closed the door behind him, and leant against it sighing. She was suddenly very tired.

Dinner was significantly more successful than their previous date, but neither seemed sure where to move to from there. Suddenly the next week at work, during the preliminary differential for a new patient, House began to issue orders.

"Ok, Foreman get an MRI; Chase do an echo... Cameron, do you want to see a movie tonight?"

Her eyes widened in shock, but she swallowed quickly and nodded. "Sure!"

"Ok. Also, get a patient history and blood cultures."

"Did- did House just ask you out?" Chase asked her when the three fellows reached the privacy of the hallway.

Allison seemed perfectly calm and casual as she answered. "Yeah, that's what it sounded like."

"So, how many dates is this?" Foreman asked her.

"Are we counting the one last year when I'd quit?"

"No."

"My anniversary?"

"Yes. It may not have been official, but he took you out by his own power, so it's a date."

Allison smiled slightly. "Then there was that one, Friday night, and tonight... so this is the third."

"Third what?" Wilson suddenly appeared from behind the three.

"Cameron's third date with House," Chase told him pointedly.

Wilson's jaw visibly dropped. "Seriously?"

Allison seemed slightly offended by his surprise as she replied. "Yes. What?"

"Nothing," Wilson assured her. "I'm just surprised... by House, not you. Uh, excuse me."

Allison nodded and watched him walk away in the opposite direction.

"You and Cameron?"

Wilson cornered House in the clinic, where he was treating a patient, and pointedly ignoring his friend.

"Everyone has to eat."

Wilson laughed. "Yes, but you don't eat with people. Especially not three times, if your fellows date tally is correct. Nor do you spend money on people for any occasion. So will you please, just admit what I've been telling you for months?"

"That bananas are an excellent source of potassium?"

"You like Cameron."

House paused slightly, wrote the patient a prescription and showed him out the door, none too gently before turning to Wilson.

"I don't do like."

"House, you've both been hurt before. Maybe that's what will make a relationship between the two of you work. You're perfect for each other. It's like a modern day Beauty and the Beast."

"Gee, let me guess who plays the role of Beauty in your wonderfully sophisticated metaphor," House said sarcastically.

Wilson simply smiled knowingly and left the exam room. Allison graciously allowed House to pick the film when they arrived at the cinema that night, and after the film, they went for pizza. As they drove towards Allison's apartment building, House had the radio playing in the car and to his amusement, Allison began to sing softly along to Alanis Morisette's 'Ironic'. As House stifled a chuckle, Allison whirled around to face him, grinning.

"What?"

"You sing to the radio?"

"Don't you?"

House snorted. "What other embarrassing secrets do you have I don't know yet?"

"Ok, first of all singing along to the radio is something 95% of the population do, so shut up. Secondly, if I spill my guts, I expect something in return."

By now, they were pulled to a stop outside her building with the engine still running, and Allison was looking at House smiling smugly. The last thing she was expecting was for House to lean over and kiss her on the mouth.

"I was going for some of your own 'embarrassing secrets', actually," she said faintly when he pulled away. "But this will do," she grinned and House grinned back as he leant in to kiss her again.

"So spill," he told her in between kisses.

He felt her grin as she answered. "I still watch Disney movies, and I love _High School Musical_."

House groaned and pulled away. "High School Musical? Next thing you'll be telling me your favourite music is Destiny's child. And why didn't you tell me this the first time I took you out, when we talked about all this stuff?"

"It's more of a third date thing," she laughed. Then she got out of the car, and leaned in through the open window.

"Actually, my favourite music isn't even American."

Before he could specify, she turned and headed inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: House belongs to Fox, Harry Potter to the genius that is JK Rowling. I only hope one day I can write as well as she does.**

**Chapter 4**

The next day when House arrived at work, instead of sitting in his own office, he sat opposite Allison at the conference table and grabbed her coffee mug.

"So? Do I get more details than 'not-American'?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow.

Allison suppressed a smile. "You've been obsessing over this, haven't you?"

House didn't give her a direct answer, but continued. "I've been trying to think of people overseas that can carry a tune, but everyone I could think of was British and that didn't seem right for you."

She smiled. "Close. She's Australian."

House didn't appear impressed. "She comes from the same place as Chase? That doesn't really bode well for your argument."

Allison ignored him. "Actually, it was Chase that got me into her. His cousin in Melbourne sent her CD to him, and he gave it to me for my birthday."

"He re-gifted it?" House laughed.

Allison stood up, and reclaimed her coffee mug. "When you come over next, I'll play it for you and you can hear for yourself."

House reluctantly nodded. "Fine. What's her name?"

"Delta Goodrem," she replied.

Thanks mostly to the excitement of Chase and Foreman over decent hospital gossip, news of the relationship between House and Allison spread through the hospital like wildfire. They didn't parade their relationship, but no one could miss the light in Allison's eyes, or the fact that grouchy Dr. House had a new spring in his step. Allison had played Delta Goodrem for House, and he had been forced to admit that she not only had a good voice, but was a "decent enough piano player" which was high praise from House.

The two had been dating for a month, and since her love life had not only become public knowledge, but a subject for much debate around the nursing staff, Allison was struggling to cope with everyone else's opinions on her romance -mostly the two main debates of; 'why House (of all people)', and 'how long will it last?'

House's way of dealing with this was by making jokes and sarcastic comments, none of which were helpful for Allison. It had taken her three weeks to confess to her friends in the Wizarding world about her relationship, and they had all supported her, which meant the world to her. However, she was still feeling guilty about moving on, and apprehensive about the forthcoming anniversary of what should have been Zachary's seventh birthday.

Finally, Allison entered House's office one day in December, and House looked at her cautiously as she sat down. "What's up?"

Allison could feel her heart breaking, but she looked House straight in the eye, determined not to cry. "I- I can't do this anymore, House. I've already had one relationship where everyone has an opinion on my personal life, and I'm not willing to do it again, because when it goes bad... people are either with you or against you. This past month... it's the happiest I've been since Harry died, and I wish I was strong enough to just... be happy, and not listen to the entire hospital weigh in on our relationship, but I'm not. I'm sorry."

Before House could say anything, Allison rose from her chair and left the office. House, seemingly frozen in his chair, suddenly found his voice and his legs and followed her into the bustling hallway.

"I love you."

The entire hallway seemed to freeze, and Allison a short distance away from the elevators, turned white. As House limped towards her, she slowly turned to face him.

"What did you say?" she asked faintly.

"You heard me," House was slightly regretting his choice to make this announcement in such a public venue, but kept his eyes locked with hers.

Allison seemed to be on the verge of tears, but she smiled nonetheless as House reached her. "I love you too," she replied quietly. It was the first time she had uttered those words to anyone since Harry, and she registered how it could feel both so foreign and so natural at the same time.

House pulled her into his embrace, constantly aware of everyone watching them and kissed the top of her head. "Want to go to lunch?" he asked her casually.

Allison laughed. "Sure."

Chase and Foreman had been amongst the crowd of gaping viewers, and watched as House and Allison returned to the office to grab their coats.

"We're going to lunch," House informed them. "Be back soon. If something happens, page me."

Three hours later, when the two returned to the office, they were greeted by Chase and Foreman. "You've been gone for three hours!"

"Well, we were hungry," House replied casually.

"We've been paging you for the past hour," Foreman said in exasperation.

House pulled his pager out and shrugged as he checked it. "Oops."

Allison shrugged off her coat and frowned anxiously. "Did something happen?"

"No," Chase admitted. "But after the first hour, we did wonder whether you were lying in a ditch somewhere. You know what the roads are like."

Allison winced. "Sorry guys. We lost track of time." She checked her watch and grimaced. "And now I'm late for clinic duty. See ya."

She was in between patients when Cuddy approached her, smiling. "So... the nurses tell me House made quite a statement earlier... followed by a three hour lunch."

Allison winced. "Yeah, sorry about that. We lost track of time."

Cuddy waved a dismissive hand. "Please, like House does work here anyway, and I know you'll make it back. I'm more interested in the 'statement' part I mentioned."

Allison laughed. "Of course."

"So?"

"So... he loves me."

Cuddy grinned. "Really? That explains the glow."

"I'm not glowing," Allison protested.

"Yeah, you are. You're glowing like a woman who..." Cuddy's eyes widened. "Oh My God. You did it, didn't you? That's why the three hour lunch!"

"Did what?" Allison asked innocent.

"You slept with House!"

"Ssh!" she hissed. "The nurses, despite their interest, do not have exclusive rights to every detail about my love life!"

"So, you're not denying it?" Cuddy noted.

Allison smiled. "I'm not admitting to it either."

Eventually, as the months passed people (meaning, the nurses) found better things to discuss than Allison and House's by now, stable relationship, and things settled. No one could deny however, that she was the best thing that had happened to House, not even House himself, who could know be seen being at least cordial to nurses and patients... but only in the presence of his girlfriend. He had helped her through the anniversary of Zachary's birth and subsequent death; and she had taken him to Boston where they spent Christmas with the residents of 12 Grimmauld Place and the Weasley's, but at the Burrow.

They had been dating for six months when Allison began to feel ill, and after a few days of nausea and fatigue, she went and saw her doctor, taking the day off work. House had given her strict instructions to call him when she got home, and she did so, as House was playing his gameboy in his office.

"House," he answered gruffly.

"Hey, it's just me. I'm home," she answered quietly, dreading what she had to say next.

"Hey, what did the tests say?"

Allison paused and cleared her throat. "Well, there's nothing really wrong..."

"See, I told you it was just a virus!" House exclaimed.

"Not quite... Greg, I'm pregnant."

House was silent, and as the pause got longer, Allison couldn't hold back the tears she had been desperately trying not to shed.

"Greg? House?"

"I've got to go," he said abruptly and hung up the phone without saying goodbye, leaving his distraught girlfriend holding the dead phone to her ear.

Half an hour later, when a knock sounded on her door, she rushed to open it, barely hiding her disappointment to find Wilson on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, you're sick. House didn't con me to buying lunch, so something must be wrong. He won't talk, so I brought chicken soup," he said smiling at her comfortingly, holding up a container.

Allison smiled and let him in, curling up on the couch in misery. Wilson put the soup in the fridge and sat down next to her, studying her closely.

"You've been crying. Bad news or chick flick?"

Allison shook her head. "No chick flick But I'm not sure if it's bad news, either."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm pregnant."

Wilson gaped. "Wow. Have you told House?"

"Yeah."

Wilson raised an eyebrow. "What did he say?"

She sighed in frustration. "That's just it. He didn't say anything, he just hung up the phone!"

Allison buried her face in her hands, and moaned. "I don't blame him. I mean, it took him three years to admit that he liked me and then I thrust a baby into his arms?"

"Yeah, House and parent... not two words I use together too often," Wilson acknowledged.

"Exactly. Maybe... god, maybe this is a sign."

"Allison, what do you mean?"

"I mean, when my doctor checked those test results and got a ridiculously cheesy grin on his face and said 'Congratulations, Allison you're having a baby' my first thought was 'oh crap.' I don't think that's the normal response! After what happened with Zachary... I don't get why I get another chance."

Wilson gazed at her with shock and sympathy. "Allison..."

"My first thought was that I don't want this baby, James. And then I thought, don't be stupid you're just scared after Zachary. But it doesn't look like Greg wants this baby, either. And I don't know where to go from here. I don't want to lose him."

"Allison, do you want this baby?" Wilson asked her seriously.

She paused and swallowed hard. "Yeah, I do."

"Then give House time to come round. And if I doesn't, I'll make him come round."

Allison laughed lightly. "I can only imagine how well that would work. But if he wants this baby, I want it to be because he wants it; not because you convinced him."

**Delta Goodrem is actually my favourite musician, because her songs are catchy, yet beautiful and tell a story. All those Americans reading, if you haven't heard her, youtube her. She's gorgeous. Best songs are "Innocent Eyes", "I can't break it to my heart", "In this Life", and "Almost Here". Also, google her and Brian McFadden singing "Flying Without Wings"... sigh.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: House belongs to Fox, Harry Potter to the genius that is JK Rowling. I only hope one day I can write as well as she does.**

**Chapter 5**

After driving back to the hospital from Allison's apartment, Wilson parked his car in his spot and made his way inside, deep in thought. He was so lost in thought, he didn't see Cuddy until he literally ran into her.

"Wilson? Are you ok?" she frowned.

Wilson sighed heavily. "No... I'm not. Have you got a sec?"

Cuddy nodded, looking slightly worried and led Wilson into her office and closed the door.

"What's wrong?"

"Cameron's pregnant."

Whatever she had been expecting, it wasn't that and Cuddy's jaw dropped. "Oh my god!"

"Yeah."

Then she paused. "Is it yours?"

It was Wilson's turned to appear stunned. "_What?_ No! Why- why would you say that?"

Cuddy held up her hands in defence. "I'm sorry! It's just you seem so guilty, I had to ask. So I'm assuming it's House's baby?"

"You'd think it would be your first thought," Wilson muttered, then sighed. "She doesn't want the baby."

"_What?!"_

Wilson nodded. "Yeah. Which I think is mostly fear... but I'm guessing the fact that when she told House he hung up on her, probably doesn't help."

Cuddy's eyes narrowed. "He hung up on her?"

"Yeah. Cameron said she doesn't want House to want the baby only because I convinced him. So, I was thinking _you _could convince him?"

Cuddy was already on her feet. "I'll do more than that. I'll kick his ass!" she said crossly, storming out of her office.

House was playing solitaire on his computer when Cuddy entered his office, calmer than she had been seconds earlier.

"I heard about Cameron. Congratulations."

House glanced up at her briefly. "I'm not even going to ask how you know when I haven't told anyone."

"You're not exactly jumping for joy," she noted.

"Sore leg."

Cuddy's tense temper snapped. "Oh for God's sake, House! I can't believe you don't want the baby!"

House turned to her in surprise. "Whoa! I never said I didn't want the baby! Who told you that?"

Cuddy raised an eyebrow. "Do you want the baby?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "Who told you otherwise?"

"Cameron told Wilson."

House was confused. "I never told her I didn't want the baby!"

"No, you just hung up on her without saying anything. I'm sure that spoke volumes about your enthusiasm for the news," Cuddy replied.

"Crap."

"Yeah, crap. Get out of here, and go talk to your pregnant girlfriend!"

House did as she ordered, and drove straight to Allison's apartment where she was just finishing lunch. When she opened the door to see who it was, her eyes widened slightly to see her boyfriend.

"Hi."

"Hi," she replied cautiously. "Do you want to come in?"

"Yeah."

They sat down on the couch and House dove in before an awkward silence could fall. "I talked to Cuddy today."

"Oh?"

"She was about ready to kill me for deserting my unborn child."

Allison frowned. "Oh."

"The funny thing was, I didn't know I was going anywhere."

Allison hesitated. "Well, from what you said earlier... or rather what you didn't say, I got the impression you weren't exactly over the moon about the idea."

House sighed and took her hands. "Allison, I'm sorry. I wasn't even thinking about the possibility, so it scared the crap out of me."

Allison gave him a small smile. "Me too."

He grinned. "See? But then, I've had time to think all morning... and I kinda got my head around the idea. Ally, I want this baby."

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah. Do- do you?"

She nodded, tears in her eyes. "I really do."

House leaned forward and kissed her. "I love you," he told her.

"I love you. I don't think I could have chosen between you and the baby, if you didn't want it," she whispered as he held her.

"I don't think I could have made you choose," he replied. "By the way, Cuddy _will_ put an enormous memo out by 9 am tomorrow about this baby. She really thinks people like hearing about everyone's personal life!"

Allison shrugged. "You do like hearing about people's personal lives. They're the only memos you read. And this way saves me telling people."

Sure enough when Chase and Foreman opened the office tomorrow, there was a memo on the conference table, which Chase examined as Foreman started coffee.

"Hey, Foreman! Listen to this memo; 'Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital extends their congratulations to Drs. Greg House and Allison Cameron, who are expecting their first child together!'"

Foreman studied the memo as though determining its authenticity. "This has got to be a joke, right?"

"Yeah, April Fool's, complete with vomiting woman!" House said brightly as he and Allison entered the office and she glared at him.

"Ok, first of all its May. Secondly, don't talk about vomiting. It makes me sick," she shuddered.

"Oh my god! You're really pregnant?" Foreman asked her, and she nodded proudly.

"Congratulations!" her friend cried, as he embraced her.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"When are you due?" Chase asked.

"January," she replied.

Chase moved forward to congratulate her, but she quickly pulled away from his congratulatory hug. "Oh god, what's that smell?" she grimaced.

"My cologne," Chase answered as she paled and hurried out of the room.

House grimaced, looking after her, then turned to Chase. "No cologne until her morning sickness is gone. Got it?"

"You can't tell me not to wear cologne just because you knocked your girlfriend up!" Chase cried indignantly.

House frowned. "You're right. That would be unethical and unfair of me. Ok, so _no one_ can wear any scents until Allison's morning sickness passes. Better?"

The hospital staff, who had been so quick to judge their relationship at first, were proving to be very supportive of Allison's pregnancy. The only thing was, they were the only people who knew.

"Cameron, you can't hide a baby!" Foreman reasoned with her one night.

It was mid July, and the team had gone out for dinner one night after work, accompanied by Wilson and Cuddy. Allison was now three months pregnant, and had still not told her friends in the Wizarding world.

"I'm not going to hide a baby," she protested. "Just... I haven't got around to telling them yet. I want to wait for awhile."

"And waiting involves actually having a baby to show them when you tell them?" Chase asked.

Allison rolled her eyes. "Ok, I'll tell them before I have the baby. I just don't know how to tell Lily and James I'm having a baby with someone else, that is not their grandchild. It's weird."

Their food had just arrived when a voice suddenly called across the room. "Ally!"

She looked over and her eyes widened. "Lily?"

Sure enough, it was Lily, James, Sirius, Lupin and Tonks making their way across the room. "Hi, sweetie," Lily said as Allison stood up to greet them.

"Hi, what are you guys doing here? Is anything wrong?"

"Of course not!" James answered, laughing. "You brought us here last time we visited, remember? And Tonks and Lily felt like Mexican, and this is the best Mexican place we could think of. So, here we are."

"Running into you is a complete coincidence," Tonks added.

"Or it would be if we hadn't gone to your apartment and then the hospital looking for you before we came here," Sirius grinned.

Allison laughed, and gestured for them to pull up chairs to their table.

"So what's new with you, sweetheart?" Lily asked her daughter-in-law.

"Not a lot. I've been really busy with work lately, you know..."

"And your sex life," Chase muttered under his breath, and Allison kicked him under the table. "Ow!"

"Oops, sorry," she smiled sweetly at her colleague before deliberately changing the subject.

The subject didn't come up again until the guests were preparing to leave.

"You'll have to come up and visit us soon," Tonks told Allison as they were saying goodbye.

"I will," she promised, embracing her. "Give my love to Teddy and everyone else. I promise I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, in about seven months," Chase murmured. "Ou-ch!"

As soon as they had left, Chase glared at Allison. "That hurt!"

"Good," she returned the glare.

House chuckled and offered her his plate. "Nachos?"

Allison turned slightly green and shook her head. "I'll pass."

As Allison entered her second trimester, House noticed she showed no signs of telling anyone in Boston about the baby, so he took matters into his own hands. It only took one discreet phone call to Lily Potter whilst Allison was at lunch; and within twenty minutes, Lily and James were arriving at the hospital. When they entered the office, Allison burst into tears and Lily hurried to embrace her.

"Oh, Ally.... you should have told us!" she scolded gently and Allison couldn't think of anything to say.

"I'm sorry," she apologised as the two women and James sat in the privacy of House's office. "It's just.... it's weird for _me _and I couldn't even imagine what everyone else would think..."

Lily's face was saddened, yet gentle as she comforted her. "Ally, it's been seven years. Harry wouldn't want you to stop living, and this baby is an amazing celebration of life."

Allison smiled and rested her hand on her stomach. "I'd kind of forgotten what it feels like. I mean, with Zach... by the time I'd gotten to this stage, Harry was gone and I was so numb... I wasn't feeling anything."

"Maybe that's a good thing," James said gently. "I mean, to remind you that this isn't going to be like last time, with Zach. "

Allison nodded faintly. "So... does everyone else know?"

Lily laughed. "Considering I told Tonks? Yeah, I think it's a safe bet everyone knows."

She laughed and hugged both Lily and James tightly. "I love you guys."

"We love you too, sweetie," Lily murmured.

James pulled away, straightened his glasses and frowned. "So, is Greg going to marry you, or do I have to talk to him?"

Allison rolled her eyes. "Greg moves at his own pace, you intimidating him will only make him dig in his heels. He's nothing but stubborn."


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: House belongs to Fox, Harry Potter to the genius that is JK Rowling. I only hope one day I can write as well as she does.**

**AN. This part wasn't originally in the story, but as I typed it up, it came to me. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

By October, Allison's morning sickness had ended completely, much to her appreciation.

"Good, I can wear cologne again," Chas muttered irritable when she announced it.

"Sourpuss," she scowled.

Foreman glanced next door into House's office. "Where's House?"

Allison's forehead creased. "I'm not sure. When we got in, he got some letter and disappeared to see Cuddy."

"He sorted his own mail?" Chase asked in disbelief.

She grinned. "I know, right?"

When House returned to the office, Allison looked up from where she was working on an article. "Hey, why'd you disappear?"

He held up the letter in his hand, staring at it in distaste. "Some college Cuddy promised a year ago, that I'd come talk to a bunch of students. They booked me in for next month."

"What college?" she asked in interest.

"UCLA. I tried to get out of it, but no such luck. I even promised to do extra clinic duty, but she's making me go. Even though I have a perfectly valid excuse!"

Allison rolled her eyes. "Greg, a _Scrubs _marathon is not a perfectly valid excuse. Especially when it's not like you give a lot of talks to students... or any, for that matter."

Actually, House thought a _Scrubs _marathon was a valid excuse, but he knew by now not to argue with his six-months pregnant girlfriend. "No, but I think the fact that you will be seven months pregnant is a valid excuse not to disappear to the other side of the country for a week."

Allison gaped at him. "Oh, come on that's stupid! A week? I think I can handle a week without you."

"Yeah, House. This could be a great opportunity. You shouldn't pass this up!" Foreman added.

"Yeah, you just want to get rid of me for a week," House grumbled.

"Greg, seriously, what's the worst that could happen?" Allison asked reasonably.

"I don't know. What happened the last time you were seven months pregnant?" House retorted without thinking.

He realised what he'd said two seconds too late, as Foreman and Chase winced and Allison turned pale. Then he could have kicked himself. Not only had she never made it to her seventh month, but she had been terrified to wake in the middle of the night in heavy labour, and know it was too soon.

"Allison-" he began to apologise, but she was already half way out of the door, tears in her eyes.

"And you call _me _an idiot," Chase said to him.

"Maybe a week in California is a smart idea," Foreman muttered.

House glared at them, and went to find Allison. She was standing outside the nursery, watching the newborn babies inside sleep when he found her.

"I'm sorry," he apologised. "I wasn't thinking..."

Her arms were folded across her bump, gently rubbing in response to the baby's kicks. "You can't just say stuff like that. You have no idea, how hard this is for me."

House sighed impatiently. "Yeah, I get it. You lost a baby, you're worried it'll happen again."

Her mouth tightened. "I didn't lose a baby, Greg. My son died! And there was nothing I could do! And he was all I had left of Harry!"

House knew that getting angry was really the worst thing he could have done, but he couldn't stop himself from snapping. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't bring up Stacy every ten minutes. So, I would really appreciate it if you could return the favour. I realise Stacy isn't dead, just a bitch, but nonetheless..."

Allison stared at him with wide eyes. "Well, I'm sorry for missing my dead husband, who was also my best friend for seven years! I'm sorry if I'm the only one who sees the irony that this baby should live, when Zach didn't! And I'm so glad that you're free from all the worry, and stress and guilt that I feel every day of my life for loving you!"

The two stared at each other in silence, before House, suitably abashed bridged the space between them to embrace her tightly.

"I'm sorry," he said again. "I never thought of it like that."

She pulled away and wiped her eyes with her hands before House handed her a tissue. "I'm sorry too. I didn't mean that I don't love you as much as Harry, it's just that..."

"I know," he interrupted. Then he had an idea. "Why don't you come with me to LA next month? And on the way back, we could stop in Boston and visit everyone?"

Allison's eyes lit up. "Really?"

He shrugged. "Sure. That way I won't worry, and it will be good for you. I mean, it's been awhile since you were back in Boston, but I really think it will help you."

She nodded. "Ok."

LA in November was perfect. It was considerably warmer than Princeton had been, and Allison loved the climate. House (reluctantly) did his talk at UCLA, and many students there were eager to talk to Allison as well, once they found out she worked for him. Thankfully, no comments were made about the fact they were also dating, and expecting, as Allison was highly emotional and paranoid about what people would say. All comments regarding the baby, were whether they knew the sex and when the baby was due.

The night before they were due to leave LA and fly to Boston they went out to dinner. They had just left the restaurant when they literally bumped into a group of people just outside.

"Sorry," Allison murmured politely and moved aside.

"Well, well," a drawling voice said in reply. "Long time, no see."

"Yeah, twelve happy, happy years," she replied dryly. Then she raised an eyebrow. "Oh my god. You all still hang out in packs?" she asked in disgust, and House startled.

"Uh, you know these people?"

She snorted. "If you want to call them people. This is Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe."

"Actually," Pansy simpered. "It's Pansy Malfoy now, Cameron."

Allison raised an eyebrow. "Really? My sympathies."

House chuckled and Pansy swelled indignantly, turning to Malfoy. "I told you we should have stayed at home. Mudblood's always ruin a perfectly good night out."

Malfoy's eyes were gleaming, however, as they focused on Allison's protruding stomach. "Gee, they still let Mudblood's reproduce, Cameron?"

Allison's arm crept protectively over her stomach, whilst Pansy took on an expression of... envy?

"When are you due?" she asked quietly, no poison in her voice, which startled Allison.

"January," she replied just as quietly.

"I don't believe we've met," Malfoy said to House.

"No, we haven't. Greg House," he replied stiffly, noticing that Malfoy did not offer his hand to shake.

"Oh? Aren't you Cameron's boss?" Malfoy asked in apparent surprise.

Allison raised an eyebrow. "Checking up on me, Malfoy? Did you miss me?" she smiled sweetly and he scowled momentarily.

"My father always taught me it's best to know what former... acquaintances are up to."

"Right. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer," Allison mused. "How _is _your father? Still in Azkaban?"

Malfoy stiffened. "No," he answered shortly. Then he smirked a little. "How long has Potter been dead now? Nearly eight years, isn't it? Gee, how time flies. Well, at least you picked someone of your own kind to bone next. Maybe if you're lucky, this kid will live longer than... well, maybe he'll live."

Allison was ashen, as Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle snickered. Malfoy's broad smirk was gone in an instant though, as House swing back his fist and connected with Malfoy's face. He doubled up in pain, as Pansy shrieked in horror, and people walking by stared.

"Oh my god! Look what you did!" Pansy cried, glaring at House.

House's eyes were like ice. "I actually did him a favour. I could've hit him with my cane."

Then he firmly took hold of Allison's elbow and led her away. By the time they reached the hotel room, she had become furious.

"God, he is such an asshole! He hasn't changed a bit since we were seventeen! Did you hear him? 'Someone of your own kind'. Like I'm a dog or something, just because my parents use their hands to do things, instead of waving a wand! He and his stupid parents, who think the only people who have a right to magic are the people who ignore the Muggle world. If people didn't marry Muggles, there would be no magic left. And the fact that my parents are dentists, didn't stop me from kicking every Slytherin's ass in every exam we sat at school. Seven years, there was only one exam I didn't come top of the year in."

"I knew you were a nerd," House muttered and she glared at him, then sat down on the bed with a sigh.

"Thank you for hitting him," she said softly, then gave a wry grin. "Saved me the trouble."

"It's strangely satisfying," he mused thoughtfully, and she laughed.

When they disembarked off the plane the next day in Boston, they were met by Lily, who seemed delighted at the size of Allison's stomach.

"Everyone is so happy that you're here. Even the teachers are here!"

Allison was startled. "Don't they kind of need to teach?"

Lily laughed. "It's the weekend, sweetie. I know it's been awhile, but you still get weekends off from lessons. And it's a Hogsmede weekend, so they can spare a few staff. Plus, like Hagrid said, like they're going to miss the chance to see you!"

Allison smiled, but became progressively quieter as they approached number 12, Grimmauld Place.

"You can do this," Lily said to her daughter-in-law softly as she stared apprehensively at the house she had not entered for eight years.

Allison sighed and took House's hand, leading him into the house. Lily led them into the basement kitchen, and Allison was suddenly being simultaneously hugged by Ginny, Tonks, Lavender and Luna. Everyone had to embrace her and feel the baby inside her stomach. Finally, when she was sitting down at the table, she was talking to Teddy Lupin who had just begun his first year at Hogwarts that fall, and had made the special trip home with Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape for the weekend.

"Oh I forgot!" she exclaimed suddenly, turning to Ron. "Guess who we ran into last night in LA?"

"Andrew Blake?" Ron replied, and Allison stared at him blankly.

He rolled his eyes as though it were obvious. "Andrew Blake? Captain and Chaser for the Chudley Cannons? Responsible for getting them off the bottom of the League last Quidditch season?"

Allison rolled her eyes. "Ron you know perfectly well the only reason I ever watched the Hogwarts Quidditch games was because Harry and then you played. And if I did follow Quidditch, why on earth would I pick your team?"

"Harry did," Ron retorted.

"Harry didn't know any better," she said dismissively.

"Ok, this is a really long conversation from 'guess who I saw in LA'," Ginny intervened and Allison laughed.

"Sorry. We ran into some old friends. Malfoy and cronies."

Ron sat up, interested. "By cronies, I'm assuming you mean Crabbe and Goyle?"

"And Pansy. No, sorry it's Mrs. Draco Malfoy," she corrected herself and Lavender snorted.

"My sympathies to her," she commented and Allison laughed.

"That's what I said!"

"Has he aged really bad?" George asked her eagerly.

Allison frowned thoughtfully. "I dunno, I didn't really pay him much attention. I did notice Crabbe and Goyle still don't have a brain between them. Remember that look they always had in their eyes, like they were still trying to figure out what day of the week it was? Still there."

Ron laughed. "How did they ever pass anything?"

Allison grinned. "I dunno. Sometimes I wonder how you and Harry would have done if I hadn't done half your homework for you."

"What?" McGonagall asked in surprise, and Ron and Allison exchanged guilty looks.

"That hasn't come up before?" she asked him.

"No."

"Wait, you did their homework for them?" Dean demanded.

Allison shrugged. "Well, not exactly. They did some, I just... improved it."

"Just like we used her notes to study for exams because they were so much better than ours," Ron admitted.

"Or in the case of History of Magic, I actually _had_ notes," she said pointedly and Dumbledore chuckled lightly, his eyes twinkling.

"So, did Malfoy say anything?" Lavender asked.

Allison sighed. "He was Malfoy. You know, called me a Mudblood, insulted me, Greg broke his nose..."

Everyone gaped at House in delight. "You didn't?" Dean asked, impressed.

"It was the greatest moment of my life," House said solemnly and Dean and Ron laughed.

"Apparently, he keeps tabs on everyone," Allison continued. "Because he knew Greg was my boss. So, evidently he still doesn't have a life. Ow!"

"Are you okay?" Luna asked her in sympathy as she winced and rubbed her side.

"Yeah. Kick in the kidney, that's all," she smiled lightly.

Later, when everyone was mingling, Ron sat next to her and said nothing for a moment.

"So, how are you doing?" he asked her seriously, and she sighed.

"Ok. Some days are better than others. It's worse when we'll just... be watching TV or something, and just feel the baby kick... and I just think..."

"Harry should have gotten to feel this," Ron finished.

She smiled. "Yeah. I mean, he used to lie in bed, and talk to my stomach, from the second we found out I was pregnant... but to feel him moving... he missed that. And I feel really guilty that Greg gets to do all these things that Harry missed."

"Well, you shouldn't," Ron scolded her gently. He glanced across the room to where House was talking to Fred and George.

"Allie, I can tell he loves you. And we've missed you happy. You deserve it."

Allison smiled. "Thanks. Hey, can you come with me tomorrow? To the cemetery?"

Ron nodded. "Sure."

The next day, House watched Allison as she picked at her breakfast, waiting for Ron to arrive at the house.

"When was the last time you were there?" he asked her.

"The morning I left for Michigan," she replied without even thinking about it. "Are you going to be okay? I won't be gone long."

House rolled his eyes. "Take as long as you want. I like James, Sirius and Remus."

Allison grinned. "Gee, if you're lucky you might end up with more than one friend!"

House snorted. "Don't push your luck."

She laughed, just as Ron entered the room. When the two friends reached the cemetery, Ron took her hand as they walked casually over to two graves on the far side, one considerably smaller than the other. Allison sank down to the ground with difficulty and studied her husband's and son's tombstones silently, before Ron joined her.

"You know... we knew there was a chance.... even after You-Know-Who was gone..."

"You still can't call him Voldemort?" Allison rolled her eyes.

"No," Ron admitted. "Do you mind, interrupting me? I'm trying to be all nostalgic here!"

She smiled. "Sorry. Even after '_You-Know-Who' _was gone..."

"We knew there was a chance we could get killed. First thing they told us in Auror training. Every time you leave the house, you may die. Not the most inspirational thing to hear, but it makes it real. When you got pregnant, the first thing Harry did was go and talk to people about transferring to another department."

Allison gaped. "What? He loved being an Auror!"

"Yeah, but he loved you and the idea of having a family more. You know what he grew up in, a family was all he ever wanted. That job he was on... when it happened. It was supposed to be his last."

"Why didn't you tell me eight years ago?" she asked him softly.

Ron shrugged. "Because you were in enough pain as it was. And Allie, you're not the only one feeling guilty. I promised him, that if something ever happened to him, I'd look after you. And I haven't done that lately."

"Because I didn't let you," she replied. "Ron, I lost Harry and I lost Zach.... I just wanted to forget that part of my life ever happened. Seeing everyone all the time... I couldn't do it. It hurt too much, so I ran. And I don't regret that. But, it's only really been the last year or so, I could even think about Harry or Zach without feeling like I had died too. I think that's why I could come back here. I can remember them, and not grieve for them... if that makes sense. I wish I'd come back sooner though."

"I come here a lot," Ron admitted. "The morning Zach was born, I came and told him what... that he had your eyes, and his nose... that he was the perfect mix of the two of you. That you held him until the doctors took him away...and that a part of you had died too."

They both had tears in their eyes by this point.

"Harry was my best friend, Al. He was your soulmate... but I know, he'd be really happy for you. With Greg and the baby. So, enjoy being happy and stop feeling guilty for living," he ordered.

Allison smiled and took his hand, placing it on her stomach so he could feel the baby inside of her kick, a celebration of life.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: House belongs to Fox, Harry Potter to the genius that is JK Rowling. I only hope one day I can write as well as she does.**

**Chapter 7**

Allison's due date was January 24th, and she was remarkably calm as it approached. After all, she said to House, she had been through labour before, and the thing that had scared her most, was that the baby, like Zach might come too soon. It was a strange sense of déjà vu, then a morning twelve days before her due date, when she awoke in the morning to find her water all over the bed. After a moment of initial panic, she forced to herself to take a deep breath.

"Chill, Al," she ordered herself, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. "Twelve days is fine.... just get up, call Greg, and get him to come get you. Your bag is packed, just breathe."

Slowly, she got out of bed and dialled the phone in the Diagnostic's office. After a few rings, it was picked up.

"Chase."

"Chase!"

"Cameron?"

"No, the Easter Bunny," she said sarcastically. "Listen, is House there?"

"Uh, no. He's in a meeting with Cuddy."

"Shit. Ok, listen- I'm in labour. I need you to come and get me and bring me to the hospital, ok?"

Chase seemed panicked. "Oh, are you sure? I can just go find House, and he can come and get you."

"No! There's no time, my waters have broken. You just have to come and help me, please? As fast as you can."

"Ok, hang on."

Fifteen minutes later, Chase and Foreman let themselves into Allison's apartment.

"Hey, are you okay?" Foreman asked anxiously, as he rushed to help her to her feet and Chase grabbed her suitcase.

She nodded weakly. "My contractions are about five minutes apart."

"We left Wilson to get House out of the meeting, so he should be waiting for us when we get there," Chase assured her.

They made it to the hospital in record time, and sure enough, House was awaiting them anxiously as they exited the elevator on the maternity floor.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she nodded, and House was amazed by how calm she was.

She turned around to Foreman. "Can you do me a favour, and call Lily?"

He nodded. "Sure, no probs. Good luck, Allison."

That afternoon found wizards and Muggles alike crowded into Allison's hospital room, all beaming as she held her newborn daughter.

"Have you named her yet?" Sirius asked her.

Allison exchanged a glance with House. "The deal was I picked one half, he picked the other. So, I know her middle name."

"How did you decide that?" frowned Lupin.

Allison grinned. "We flipped a coin."

"So what's her middle name?" Ginny inquired.

"Joyce," she answered.

Cuddy turned to House. "And her first name?"

House kept his gaze on his daughter as he answered. "Camryn."

"Camryn Cameron?" Wilson frowned.

"No. Camryn House."

House took another look at the baby and left the room, leaving a stunned silence in his wake.

"Was- was that a proposal?" Tonks asked.

"With House... you never know," Cuddy replied, glancing at a very quiet Allison.

"Are you going to marry her?"

Cuddy, Wilson, Chase and Foreman had cornered House in his office later than afternoon, as House poured himself a cup of coffee.

"I don't know."

"Well, when she gets out of the hospital, you're moving in there, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"So doesn't marriage seem like the next logical step?"

House shrugged and took a swig of coffee. "I don't want to push anything."

Chase rolled his eyes. "She just gave birth to your child! I don't think marriage will be 'pushing' anything."

"Well, she also had enough trouble being in a relationship and having a baby after what happened with Harry. A lot of women in her situation, don't want to be married again."

"Allison isn't most women. She fell in love with you, didn't she?" Wilson asked.

Cuddy made to leave, but turned at the door. "If you do decide to propose, make sure you get it on tape. You proposing, is something I definitely want to hear."

House considered the idea carefully over the next few days. Camryn and Allison were home a week after she was born, and House loved to watch how clearly besotted Allison was with her daughter. One day, a few weeks after Camryn was born, House came home to find Camryn asleep and Allison reading on the couch.

"Hey, how was work?"

"Work," House returned and she smiled knowingly.

"Anything interesting happen?"

House paused. "Actually, something did happen today I wanted to get your opinion on."

Frowning slightly, she put her book aside as he sat down on the coffee table opposite her.

"I was doing clinic duty today, and I had this one patient... forty-six year old male, and he did that annoying habit sick people having of telling you their entire life story. Anyway, he asked for my advice. He'd been with his girlfriend for over a year, and... He loves her, apparently."

Allison sat up straighter, realising where he was going and hardly daring to believe it.

"The thing is... she's been married before, and he they've both been hurt before. He asked me... if he proposed to his girlfriend, did I think she'd be ok with the idea..."

House paused, then made to move away awkwardly. "Sorry, I'm no good at this."

Allison smiled and caught his hands in hers. "No, it's perfect. And I think she'd be more ok with the idea."

House smiled. "Is that a yes?"

She laughed. "It means you have to ask me a question for me to answer yes."

He pulled her close and sighed lightly, no longer nervous. "Will you marry me?"

Allison nodded, beaming. "Yes."

He kissed her deeply, before pulling two things from his jacket pocket- a jeweller's box and a small tape recorder.

"Cuddy wanted proof," he said sheepishly, as she raised an eyebrow at the tape recorder.

"I don't blame her," she grinned as he pulled a diamond ring out of the small box and slipped it on to her waiting finger.

"I love you," she said softly.

"I love you."

The next day when he arrived at the hospital, his first stop was Cuddy's office where he dropped off the small tape recorder. And she was only a few minutes behind him when he reached his office, followed by Wilson.

"Congratulations!" she cried, beaming. "It's amazing."

"What is?" Chase asked her.

"House proposed to Allison last night," she replied and Chase and Foreman's jaws dropped. Cuddy and Wilson couldn't stop beaming at House like a proud parent. House made a hasty exit, and Foreman insisted Cuddy replay the tape.

They had just replayed it for a second time, when House deemed it safe to re-enter the office, and to the surprise of everyone else, he was accompanied by Allison, who was pushing a baby pram.

"Allison! What are you doing here?" Foreman asked, coming over to embrace her.

"I was going nuts at home doing nothing, so I thought I'd bring Camryn to visit her dad. And then we found him hiding out at the nurses' station," she laughed.

"Don't forget her Uncle James," Wilson smiled, lifting the baby into his arms.

"And Mommy's going to show Aunt Lisa her engagement ring," Cuddy said excitedly, holding her hand out for Allison's left hand.

"Oh, wow! Good taste, House. It's gorgeous!"

Wilson turned to the others. "Does Uncle Eric or Uncle Robert want to hold Camryn?"

Foreman eagerly took hold of the baby, but Chase hesitated. "I dunno. I'm no good with babies."

Allison rolled her eyes. "Chase, she's a baby. They don't require you sit through a training course!"

"So, have you guys made any wedding plans yet?" Cuddy asked them.

The couple exchanged a look. "Probably just something small and simple."

The wedding date was set for May, and the morning of the wedding, Allison awoke early. Lily, who along with many of her friends from the Wizarding world, was in Princeton for the wedding, had volunteered to watch Camryn and after she dressed, for the first time in eight years, Allison disapparated. She appeared with a faint pop in the middle of the Boston cemetery, only a short distance away from the graves of Harry and Zach. She sat before the graves silently for awhile, not saying anything.

"I love you," she said finally, her voice shaky. She took a deep breath, tracing the inscription on Harry's tombstone with a finger and then thought about what she had to say.

"I don't know how... but I know you've had something to do with the past few years. I'm sorry I couldn't come back sooner, but I never stopped thinking of you... and Zach. Being with Greg won't change that, or how much I love you. I'll probably never use magic again, but maybe I can be involved in that world again. There's always a chance Camryn got some of my Wizarding genes... god, I can just imagine what Greg'll say if she gets into Hogwarts," she laughed. "I hope you're okay, and that Zach's ok. I love you both so much... and tell Zach I expect him to watch over his little sister. Bye Harry."

Allison had chosen away from the traditional white wedding gown, and instead wore a simple spring dress in a beautiful shade of beige. It was a small yet beautiful ceremony, and at the reception, Wilson got up as the best man to address the guests.

"It's a little odd for me to be making a speech at a wedding as the best man, and not the groom," he began and everyone laughed. "So, I really had to think about what I was going to say, especially because this isn't any ordinary wedding. Allison and Greg... are like ying and yang. Two opposite energies, that fit together perfectly. No one who knows House ever thought anything like this would ever happen, yet here we are at their wedding, and they have a beautiful daughter. When they began dating, I told House that they reminded me of 'Beauty and the Beast.' And it's still true. The Beast, sorry House, has learned to love. So, here's hoping today is the beginning to their 'happily ever after.'"

THE END

**I just want to say that 14-yr old me, (that's how old I was when I first wrote this) was very pleased with her first proposal House-style. I hope you liked this, or at least didn't hate it. I've got a few more ideas for House/HP stories, and you'll be pleased to know they all involve Harry being alive!!! As this could be considered a Hameron version of a crossover, I might do another that ends up as Harry/Cameron... which could also be called Hameron.... I'll think of something.**


End file.
